The present invention relates to hand drills of the ratchet-type.
Ratchet-type hand drills have been well known heretofore. One such tool is diclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 964,616 issued July 19, 1910 to D. Cortese. Although hand drills of this character appear to have been more popular prior to the advent of the electrically powered portable hand tool there is still need for such tools. One reason is that the conventional electrically powered hand tools are not generally adapted to accept a great many of auger bits, dowel sharpeners, countersinks, gimlet bits, etc. having tapered shanks. Thus, there are many accessory tools to be used in connection with the boring of holes in wood and in metal which cannot be used with the chucks normally fitted to the commercially available electrically powered tools. Further, there are occasions when a source of electrical power is not available or where the work space is so confined that the customary power drill cannot be conveniently used.